The Legend of Spyro: GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak, Nintendo, the Pokémon Company, the Legend of Spyro, Activision, or any affiliates of either. **

**That's right. Crossover fic ftw. **

A Pair of Dragons

I thought about my team as I lay awake- Lucario, probably my best friend; Gardevoir, the one I love; and Sceptile, my ninja home-dog. I know what you're asking yourself 'Why only three?', but it's because they're my homies and the only other of my Pokémon I wanted to bring was my Gallade. He knew that I liked my Gardevoir and knows that she likes him- he doesn't return the feeling.

But none of my Pokémon are normally colored- Lucario has a black 'vest' and blue eyes; Gardevoir has blue chest spikes and grey eyes, along with a blue dress and hair; Sceptile is black as pitch. I frowned and _wondered "Why don't I give them names? Don't they deserve it? I shouldn't have listened; I should have brought Gallade along… Gardevoir doesn't like me anyways…"_ I sighed and thought _"At least I'm alive"_ I sat up and looked over my friends, smiling at their sleeping faces- other than Lucario.

He and I don't sleep much. Lucario chuckled and said "It's about time! You've been wallowing in self-pity for almost an hour now" I chuckled and said "You don't understand my innermost thoughts and desires" He smiled and said "Your only desire is Gardevoir. And your only thoughts are of Gardevoir." I laughed and asked "So?" He chuckled and said "You need to talk to her" I frowned and said "I talk to her all the-" He laughed and said "You know what I meant. Let's get outta here before she picks up on your sadness and goes all emo." I laughed and said "Fine."

We walked into the forest and talked about random stuff, and then Lucario said "There are two… Things ahead." I nodded and said "Let's go and see" He smiled and said "Alright. But I have no idea what they are" We kept walking, and I wondered _"What will they be? Are they friendly or will they attack us?" _We got to a clearing and saw a little purple thing and a similar looking black thing.

I looked at Lucario and said "Fuck it" We walked out and I asked "What are you two?" The black one turned and growled, and I said "Easy there, If I wanted to hurt you… You'd be dead" The purple one turned and laughed, then said "I'm Spyro and this is Cynder. We're dragons" I smiled and said "What kind? Dragon isn't very specific- there's Salemance, Garchomp, Flygon, and Charizard, and several more. You two… You're different. I've never seen anything like you guys before" The purple one- Spyro said "We've never seen anything like you before" I chuckled and said "Travelers and such pass through here all the time. Surely you've seen a human" Cynder shrugged and said "We aren't from here. I have no idea where we are, or why we're here"

Lucario nodded and said "Their auras show they aren't lying, I believe them. They're not from here" I frowned and said "They could be from the Isshu region or something. They're still discovering new regions and Pokémon- these two are a testament to that." Lucario shook his head and said "They aren't from this world. Or dimension, for that matter." Spyro shrugged and I asked "You guys want to travel with me and my friends?" The two dragon-types looked at each other, and both said "Sure"

I smiled and tossed a Pokéball at each of them, catching the two 'dragons'. I released them, and took out my Dex- I scanned Spyro and said "Full combat summary" I smiled as the Dex chimed "Combat Effectiveness Level: 67. Type: Dragon. Moves known: Ember, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Flare Blitz, Dragon Rage, Dragonbreath, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Dragon Rush, Dragon Tail, Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Mud shot, Mud Bomb, Earthquake, Earth Blitz, Powder Snow, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Chill Blitz, Bite, Ice Fang, Dragon Fang, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, and Earth Fang." My jaw dropped and I said "Holy shit… Some of those don't- didn't even exist" He nodded and Cynder said "I'm just a Fire dragon. No Ice, Earth, or Thunder" I nodded and said "Combat effectiveness level" The Dex chimed "58" I smiled and said "You two are awesome" Lucario nodded and said "A dragon type that knows ice moves… Wow"

I nodded and said "Yeah. We could go to Isshu and wipe out the League there." He smiled and said "I like this idea. But are Pokémon/ human relationships legal there?" I slammed my fist into the ground, and said "FUCK. It's Gardevoir or Isshu." Spyro frowned and asked "Gardevoir?" I nodded and Lucario said "He's in love with her." I blushed and started to protest, then shrugged and said "Eh, what can you do?" Spyro and Cynder affectionately snuggled together and I said "Bow-chicka wow-wow…"

Lucario chuckled and asked "Are you two… Romantically involved?" Spyro blushed furiously and Cynder probably would have is she didn't have black scales; they both shouted "NO" Lucario gave a knowing smile and said "That's not what your auras said" They frowned and I said "He is a Lucario, a species that is sensitive to the life force called aura. It can tell state of mind and- to a point, emotion" They both blushed- I could see it on Cynder's face as well. I laughed and thought _"Now if I can just find a way to tell Gardevoir how I feel…" _I heard a feminine voice say "We prefer the direct approach. But that works too" I facepalmed and said "I need a napkin." Lucario frowned and asked "Why?" I frowned and said "Because I just got served"

Gardevoir laughed and walked over to us, and I said "Spyro, Cynder- meet Gardevoir" Gardevoir curtsied and Spyro asked "Why does she have spikes in her chest?" I smiled and said "They amplify her psychic powers" Cynder nodded and said "Interesting. So you wish to mate with her, right?" I blushed and Lucario said "Oh, Cynder hit the nail on the head. But the feeling is mutual!" I looked into Gardevoir's beautiful grey eyes and asked "Really? I thought you liked Gallade- That's why he refused to come with us"

She laughed and said "He's like a brother to me. And I thought you were trying to eliminate the competition" I laughed and said "I didn't think of that. That explains why you were so pissed when we left him behind- I thought it was because you…" She laughed and said "No. Only you." I smiled and said "Thank god. I was really sad for a while…" She hugged me and said "You think I don't know? I'm a Gardevoir." I facepalmed and said "I was a little busy plotting on how to seduce you." She blushed and said "Good thing that's out of the way" I smiled and she tackled me, then I said "We're in a forest clearing, in a group of our friends. We'll get a hotel room in the next town" She smiled and said "I'll hold you to that"

**I like this idea too much not to post it. **

**Yeah, This may end up somewhere, and it may not- I have no idea.**

**Peace**

**Arcane-Boomeus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak, Nintendo, the Pokémon Company, the Legend of Spyro, Activision, or any affiliates of either.**

**Chapter 2**

I smiled at the little Shinx and said "He's so cute…" Gardevoir kissed me and replied

"Of course he is"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it's a Shinx. They're kind of ALL cute."

"That's the point. We've got five, I'm going to catch him and name him… Rodriguez"

Gardevoir facepalmed and wrapped her arms around my neck, then looked at me lovingly and said "We still haven't found a hotel room. You promised"

I grinned and said "Sweetheart, it's been fifteen minutes." I kissed her on the forehead and said "Spyro. How would you like to battle?"

Spyro shrugged and said "Sure, why not?" He trotted forward and asked "Who am I battling? All I see is a cute little fur pup"

Gardevoir and I exchanged glances and Lucario said "That's a Shinx. They're electric types, and they evolve into Luxray. Like that one" He pointed to a Luxray that looked solemn and upset.

I started to tell the team that this was a no-go, but was surprised to find a cute lil' Shinx at my feet, with a Luxray mother speaking to Gardevoir. They both said their names repeatedly, and Gardevoir turned to me and said "She's leaving her daughter with us for safekeeping"

I smiled and replied "Sweet. But… Why exactly?" I scratched the back of my head

Gardevoir sighed and said "It's none of your business. It's for the pup's own good, that's all you need to know."

She kissed me on the cheek and turned to the others, presumably explaining the situation to them.

I bent down and scooped up the little kit, then scratched under her chin and said "Rodriguez isn't a very feminine name, huh? I guess it'll grow on you" The kits' eyes widened in horror, and I said "I'm kidding"

"SHINX SHI SHINX!"

I raised an eyebrow and said "Watch your language missy!... Holy shit. I'm gonna call you Missy!"

Gardevoir turned and asked "Missy? That's the best you have?"

I nodded, and Lucario said "I like it."

Gardevoir turned on him, and he said "I mean… Uh… That's a terrible name. Absolutely wretched."

Missy yawned and curled up in my arms, then nuzzled my chest and fell asleep. Sceptile chuckled and gestured towards my belt, and I said "Oh! Thanks bud" I took the last empty ball from my belt and pressed it gently against Missy's side, catching her. Cynder seemed intrigued by Pokéballs as she asked "What's that thing?"

I held up a Pokéball and asked "This?" She nodded, bobbing her serpentine neck. I chuckled and explained "It's a Pokéball. It's made to capture and contain Pokémon. It's got some strange technology that shrinks the contents to a manageable size as well." Spyro looked confused and asked "What are Pokémon?"

I scratched my head and said "Pokémon are most anything not human. There are some animals that aren't Pokémon for one reason or another- cows and pigs and insects, for example. Some plants are Pokémon as well, like our silent friend Sceptile" Sceptile waved

Cynder looked curiously at Sceptile, then said "He doesn't look like a plant."

Sceptile grinned and flexed his muscles, and Lucario said "He is a plant. You should see what he eats!" Spyro and Cynder's eyes grew huge as what he implied sunk in.

I laughed said "That's terrible Lucario. Sceptile eats berries, not… Ugh. If he's laughing when he says it, blow it off completely."

Spyro let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank the Chronicler"

"The Chronicler?"

"The dragon that watches over… Books and stuff. He's kind of omniscient."

Gardevoir shrugged and said "Interesting. But let's go, that hotel room isn't gonna get itself." She grabbed my arm and pulled.

Lucario grinned and said "I'm gonna carry Missy" I nodded and tossed her ball to him. He turned to a confused looking Cynder and said "She can still see and hear, and they're gonna mate for the first time tonight."

Cynder purred and said "Spyro. That sounds like a good idea." Spyro turned bright red.

I chuckled and said "Oh, Spyro. Your gal pal's getting frisky" Cynder looked pained for a moment, but then shook her head and returned to normal.

Gardevoir frowned and said "Cynder's in heat."

I grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "That makes things more interesting, huh?"

She nodded and said "Let's get them a separate room as well."

"See? You're beautiful and smart. I hit the jackpot!" I smiled as I bragged to her… About her. She blushed and giggled, then kissed me. We walked arm-in-arm to the next town.

**((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))**

I chuckled as we listened through Spyro and Cynder's door, and I asked "Is this eavesdropping?"

Gardevoir thought for a moment, then said "We could hear it without doing this. And it's mostly panting"

"Lucario and Sceptile are somehow unaware"

Gardevoir smiled and said "Or not."

"Oh my god. I didn't need that mental image."

"I didn't mean that they're gay"

"Neither did I… I'm gonna be sick"

"Your loss"

"Gardevoir, you're a pervert."

"I know"

**((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))**

"_What's it like?"_ I jumped, then turned to Gardevoir.

"Was that you?"

"_Mhm"_

"Oh. Psychic, duh"

"_Good reasoning, but no."_

"Huh?"

"_Remember the things I had you do?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_We formed a mating bond"_

"I know that. But how is this related?"

"_You're developing psychic abilities."_

"From sex"

"_You got it"_

"Cool" She giggled and kissed me.

"_We can hear each other's thoughts now"_

I frowned and thought_ "I don't believe you"_ She laughed

I frowned and thought _"OHMYGOD."_

"You shouldn't be so surprised"

"I shouldn't, but I am"

"Well I love you anyways"

"I know"

She punched me in the arm and shouted "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU LOVE ME!" I cringed and she said "Sorry." I shuddered and she hugged me. After an akward pause, she said "We took a shower, then just laid down here."

"I know"

"Doesn't that seem kind of… Lazy to you?"

"Of course."

"Let's do something" I chuckled and rolled onto my side, looking into her eyes as she propped herself up on an elbow.

She frowned and asked "Do you think Lucario and Sceptile really are gay?"

"Honestly, I don't care. As long as I'm not checked out and they're happy, I'm happy"

"Good. Because they're really excited in their room."

I sighed and said "Whatever. If the situation presents itself, we'll ask. But for now, it's none of our business."

"Alright. But I'm bored, let's go do something."

"Depending on what you meant by that… 'Kay"

**I actually forgot to post this, so… Sorry, ADHD at work, I'm sure you'll understand… But if you don't, I'll eat your eternal soul. No worries.**

**Peace out,**

**Arcane-Boomeus**


End file.
